User blog:Fatcats19/Character Sheet: Lance of the Savannah, Camelopardalis
A giraffe-like warrior who is a member of the 88 Crusaders of the Constellations, the Lance of the Savannah, Camelopardalis, otherwise known as Zarafa, was an Amazonian warrior of the Qilin Tribe from her home dimension. A long time ago, the village where her tribe lived in was destroyed by agents of an evil seeking to destory the universe. She took up an offer from the leader and principal of the Aether Dimension's university to study the ways of the dimensional warriors chosen to protect the universe from all kinds of evil. Initially, she accepted the offer just so that she can have revenge on the great evil's agents, but as time passed by during her time in the Aether world's university, her motives shifted from revenge to a desire to protect the good and innocent from suffering just like her tribe. When she gained the Giraffe constellation's powers during the battle against the great evil, Zarafa gained a newfound confidence in all that is good, and dealt the final blow against the destroyer with her newfound friends. Since then, she became part of the Cursaders of the Constellations formed to protect the universe. As of now, she is stationed in her home dimension to look out for remote threats, though she takes turns with the other female Crusaders in guarding the planetary warriors. Appearance In her mortal form, Zarafa is a tall woman with tanned skin and dressed in warm colours. She is dressed like an Amazon warrior, with patterns resembling giraffe spots on it. When she gets angry, flames can be seen burning on her arms and legs. Her hair is brown and tied in a ponytail, and she carries a signature weapon, the Prismatic Lance of Flames. In her Crusader form, Zarafa wears spotted brown and orange armor designed after a giraffe. The creature's head is on her torso, she sports a giraffe tail, and there are flame-like embellishments on her helmet, vambraces, gauntlets, and leg armour. The spots on her armour glow faintly when she uses her stellar powers. Her helmet has giraffe ossicones on it and it looks like a tribal headdress and a knight's helmet merged together. She turns into an anthropomorphic giraffe sometimes during the heat of battle. Personality The first time she entered Aether world's university, the Lance of the Savannah had a temperamental personality, and shunning friendship in her quest to avenge her tribe. Somewhere along the way, she befriended some fellow students, made rivals, and eventually realized that, during the fight with the great evil, that her true mission is to protect innocents from the forces of evil. Since then, she has mellowed out considerably, though her temper is still present. Zarafa also forged connections with her fellow Crusaders and is able to do the same to any new stranger she meets. She has a special connection with children, and can be quite gentle with them. No wonder that the Golden warrior of the Sun appointed her to watch over children in their dreams. Any nightmare monster caught by Camelopardalis harming children will face her wrath. Most of them do not survive the encounter with the giraffe. While Zarafa still hunts food in her home dimension with her tribe, she has a compassion for all living things. She would not harm them without reason, and thus her tribe looks up to her. The Lance of the Savannah believes in hunting only for food, not for sport, and would go after poachers who harm helpless animals, especially if the victims are young. A defender of the weak and victims of injustice, she strikes the guilty oppressors with her Prismatic Lance of Flames and leaves the innocent alone. Her friends are quite eclectic, ranging from the mercurial Eridanus, the cunning yet loyal Vulpecula, the fashionista Cassiopeia, the fastidious Virgo and Delphinus, who loves all life like she does. They all would say that Zarafa is like a mother and sister to them, though they are not related by blood. Even men like Orion and Lupus love her for her caring nature. They have seen how she helped her tribe rebuild their village after the War which gave the current Crusaders their powers from the stars. Even Monoceros has asked Camelopardalis a few times to care for and train his squire while he goes off on various missions, because in his own words, "My successor would like to learn more combat styles, in order to one day surpass me." Zarafa, the Crusader of the giraffe constellation, has accepted his offer, and it looks like they might be starting a romantic relationship, though her friends would adamantly be quiet (with Vulpecula giving ridiculously confusing answers) if asked whether the Unicorn and Giraffe would date. Powers Savannah Drop Kick - A flaming dropkick from the skies Giraffe Neck Slash - Waves Prismatic Lance of Flames at enemies. Qilin Charge - Dashes at enemy Category:Blog posts